Flux Rifle
The Flux Rifle is a Corpus rifle used by Elite Crewmen, unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. A continuous weapon, the Flux Rifle fires a sustained beam that follows where the user aims. The Flux Rifle has a limited static range of 25m, making it unable to reach longer distances without the use of the Sinister Reach modification. However, it is still at least capable of sustained close and medium range damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Large magazine size. *High damage, effective against Infested and flesh. *Good Status Effect chance to cause damage type effects. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Increased reserve ammo capacity compared to other primary weapons. *Low ammo consumption rate when considering its magazine size. Disadvantages: *Deals little or damage, making it less effective against shields and armor. *Below average ammo economy when considering its fire rate and damage. *Thin continuous short range laser, requires precise aiming. **Staggered opponents may 'jump' out of user's crosshair. *Limited range of 25 meters. *Can be difficult to use effectively at very close range. * Low critical chance. Tips *The Flux Rifle has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Flux Rifle a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). *Compared to the Spectra, the Flux Rifle fires an instantaneous beam, conserving ammunition more effectively on its maximum range. **However, the Flux Rifle lacks in damage, which is the Spectra's strong suit. *Its base damage in every tick is around 33 points, but this expends 2 rounds of ammunition. However, its total damage every second is 200, counteracting the ammo consumption of 12 per second. The Flux Rifle's Fire Rate is said to be 10.8. *Split Chamber works very well for the Flux Rifle, although you cannot see multiple shots since they are stacked on top of each other. *Due to this weapon's high status chance and low and Damage, it is recommended to use elemental damage types to deal with armor and shields more effectively. *Metal Auger and/or Shred makes the Flux Rifle much better for dealing with crowds; simply line yourself up so you hit multiple enemies at once to save ammo. *Volt's Electric Shield will extend the range of the Flux Rifle indefinitely when fired through the shield. *Using Rifle Ammo Mutation can help counteract the weapon's quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore kits or Rifle Scavenger. *As with the Dera, Heavy Caliber is recommended for this weapon as the accuracy penalty is minimal. *It is very deadly against Infested enemies, dealing bonus damage to all units except for Phorid. Notes *Can dismember and slice enemies, making it easier to cut through a line of enemies instead of firing at their corpses prematurely. **This also helps with Desecrating corpses. *As of Update 9, the laser graphic is now lined up properly with the target reticle; as well as increasing damage from 80/s to 200/s with increased ammo drain. *A stealth change to the weapon in Update 9.6.1 has caused its beam to be hitscan, so tapping the fire button will deal one tick of damage instantly. The Spectra, however, still has a very slight travel time to its laser. *When tapping the trigger quickly, 1 ammo will be used, and one tick of damage will be dealt. Like all continuous weapons however, holding down the trigger will cause the weapon to use 2-3 units of ammo per damage tick, instead of one tick every ammo used. Tapping the trigger quick enough can result in a slightly higher DPS than holding the trigger alone. Trivia *The Flux Rifle currently does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; typically a Latin word with two syllables ending in an "a", and is the first to do so. Others include the Detron, Braton (manufactured by but not used by the Corpus) and Amprex. *When initially introduced, the Flux Rifle's description was, amusingly, simply "FLUX RIFLE", presumably a developer oversight. *The Flux Rifle uses the same reload animation as the Braton and the Burston. *The Flux Rifle has a smaller version in the form of the Spectra, introduced in Update 9. *The beam of the Flux Rifle bears cosmetic similarity to the Orokin Tower Death Orb laser beams. **It is likely that both this gun and the Fusion MOA's main weapon were attempts to replicate this technology. *Amusingly enough, the Flux Rifle itself was never used by the Corpus until the Arid Fear Event introduced Elite Crewmen, several months after this gun was added. *Up until Hotfix 11.3.3, Speed Trigger, Shred, Critical Delay and Vile Precision (all of which influence fire rate one way or another) had little (if any) impact on the rate at which the Flux Rifle consumed ammunition. This also held true for other continuous-fire weapons at the time (Ignis, Synapse, etc.) Bugs *While using Shade, holding down the fire button and then proceeding close to enemies will cloak you, and you will continue to be cloaked until your magazine is drained and you must reload. This tactic uses ammo very quickly but may be useful against heavy opponents as you can apply heavy damage without them retaliating. If you wish to use this tactic, equip Magazine Warp and/or Wildfire to increase the duration of the cloak. *The Flux Rifle does not have any impact on your accuracy rating in post-mission results. *During a solo mission when the game is paused while firing the Flux Rifle, one can see both the flash and beam of the gun blinking. **This can possibly be an image force, due to the format of moving pictures such as GIF in the image programming that forces the gun to have this effect. *If a player starts firing the weapon as soon they are done reloading they will fire the weapon while the reload animation plays again. Media 2013-11-22_00002.jpg|Flux Rifle default stats damage type post-11.0.4 Hotfix Warframe0242.jpg|Flux Rifle FluxRifleColoured.png FluxRifle1.png fluxdarthmufin.png Warframe Flux Rifle A Gay Guy Reviews Flux Rifle, The Versatile Wonder Warframe Flux Rifle Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 12.4.4 Patch History }} See also *Spectra, the side arm version of the Flux Rifle. *Elite Crewman, a Corpus unit that uses this weapon. de:Flux fr:Fusil à Flux